1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a terminal device and a method for controlling the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Electronic devices that are currently being used include standardized display units. With the evolution in the electronic technology, electronic devices including diverse types of display units have recently been under development. For example, electronic devices including new types of display units, such as electronic devices including curved-type display units, electronic devices including transparent display units, electronic devices including flexible display units, and so on, are being developed.
However, the electronic device including the new type of display unit is merely configured to have its display unit changed while maintaining the same structure as the conventional (or legacy) electronic device. Accordingly, research and development of a new form of electronic device is also required to be carried out. Moreover, a convenient user interface that is available for usage in the newly developed electronic device is also required to be researched and developed.